ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
List of National Treasures of Japan (paintings)
]] The term "National Treasure" has been used in Japan to denote cultural properties since 1897. The definition and the criteria have changed since the inception of the term. These paintings adhere to the current definition, and were designated national treasures when the Law for the Protection of Cultural Properties was implemented on June 9, 1951. As such, they are restricted in transfer and may not be exported. Owners are required to announce any changes to the National Treasures such as damage or loss and need to obtain a permit for changes in location, transfer of ownership or intended repairs. The items are selected by the Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology based on their "especially high historical or artistic value". This list presents 158 entries of paintings from 8th-century Classical Nara period to the early modern 19th-century Edo period. In fact the number of paintings presented is more than 158, because in some cases groups of related paintings are combined to form a single entry. The paintings listed show Buddhist themes, landscapes, portraits and court scenes. Some of the paintings were imported directly from China. The titles of the works are descriptive rather than the artists' titles; therefore it is possible to find alternate names in the literature for a given work. Beginning in the mid-6th century, as Buddhism was brought to Japan from Baekje, religious art was introduced from the mainland. The earliest religious paintings in Japan were copied using mainland styles and techniques, and are similar to the art of the Chinese Sui dynasty (581–618) or the late Sixteen Kingdoms around the early 5th century. They comprise the oldest extant non-primitive paintings in Japan. By the mid-Nara period (ca. 750) Japanese paintings showed influences of the Chinese Tang dynasty (618–907) and in the 9th century early Heian period evolved into the Kara-e genre. Wall murals in the Takamatsuzuka Tomb and the Portrait of Kichijōten at Yakushi-ji exemplify the Kara-e style. Generally, Nara period paintings show religious subjects, and the artists are unknown. During that period, sculptures rather than paintings were more prevalent. Mandalas became predominant in the paintings of the early Heian period as esoteric Buddhism emerged with the Shingon and Tendai sects in the 8th and 9th centuries. The evolution of Pure Land Buddhism caused raigō-zu to be developed as a genre, characterised by depictions of the Amida welcoming the souls of the faithful to his Western Paradise as seen in a 1053 painting in the Phoenix-Hall of Byōdō-in. By the mid-Heian period, Chinese style kara-e painting was replaced with the classical Japanese yamato-e style, in which the images were painted primarily on sliding screens and byōbu folding screens. At the close of the Heian period around 1185, the practice of adorning emakimono hand scrolls with yamato-e paintings flourished. Examples of illustrated hand scrolls include novels such as Genji Monogatari Emaki, historical writings like The Tale of Great Minister Ban, or religious works such as the Scroll of hungry ghosts. These genres continued to be produced into the Kamakura period from 1185 to 1333. As during the Nara period, sculpture remained the preferred art form of the period. Influenced by the Chinese Song and Yuan dynasties, Japanese monochrome ink painting called suibokuga largely replaced polychrome scroll paintings. By the end of the 14th century, monochrome landscape paintings (sansuiga) became the preferred genre for Zen painters, evolving to a unique Japanese style from the Chinese origin. Shūbun, who created "Reading in a Bamboo Grove" (1446), and his student Sesshū, author of "Landscape of the Four Seasons", are the most well known priest-painters of the period. As with most of the early Japanese paintings, these works were created for Buddhist temples. At the end of the Muromachi period around 1573, ink painting had migrated out of the Zen monasteries, and was practised by artists from the Kanō school. In contrast to the previous period, the paintings of the Momoyama period (1568–1603) were characterised by a grandiose polychrome style with extensive use of gold and silver foil. Large scale paintings were commissioned to adorn the castles and palaces of the military rulers. The Kanō school, patronized by the ruling class, was the most influential school of the period and, with 300 years of dominance, endured for the longest period in the history of Japanese painting. The trends of large polychrome paintings continued into the Edo period (1603–1868). The Rimpa school, best represented by Tawaraya Sōtatsu and Ogata Kōrin, used vibrant colors to depict classical themes from Japanese literature and Heian period poetry. In the 18th century, paintings of Yuan Dynasty scholar-amateur painters were brought to Japan and imitated, giving rise to the Nanga or Bunjinga style of painting. Two of the most prominent painters of this school were Ike no Taiga and Yosa Buson. Statistics The 158 entries in the list consist of the following: 90 are hanging scrolls; 38 are hand scrolls or emakimono; 21 are byōbu folding screens or paintings on fusuma sliding doors; four are murals; and three are albums. Two items, the portrait of Kichijōten and Illustrated Biography of Prince Shōtoku do not fall in any of these categories. The paintings are located in museums, Buddhist temples, Shinto shrines, private collections, a university and one is located in a tomb (Takamatsuzuka Tomb). A large proportion of items are housed in the national museums of Tokyo, Kyoto and Nara. The city containing the greatest number of National Treasure paintings is Kyoto with 50, followed by Tokyo of the Tokyo paintings are located in the Tokyo National Museum which is the structure housing the most painting National Treasures. Usage An overview of what is included in the table and the manner of sorting is as follows: the columns (with the exceptions of Remarks and Pictures) are sortable by pressing the arrows symbols. *''Name'': the name as registered in the Database of National Cultural Properties *''Author'': the name of the artist and—if applicable—name of the person who added an inscription *''Remarks'': detailed location, provenance, general remarks *''Date'': period and year; The column entries sort by year. If only a period is known, they sort by the start year of that period. *''Format'': primary type of painting, technique and dimensions; The column entries sort by the main type and in some cases further by subcategories: album; byōbu (2 section -> pair or single, 6 section -> pair or single, 8 section -> pair or single); hand scroll (emakimono other); hanging scroll (mandala, portrait, deity, landscape, other); mural; other. *''Present location'': "building-name temple/museum/shrine-name town-name prefecture-name"; The column entries sort as "prefecture-name town-name temple/museum/shrine-name building-name". *''Image'': picture of the painting, or of a characteristic painting in a group of paintings Treasures } | Fujiwara Takanobuattributed to Fujiwara Takanobu | | 1200Kamakura period, 13th century | hanging scroll portraitThree hanging scrolls, color on silk, (Yoritomo), (Shigemori) and (Mitsuyoshi) | Kyoto Kyoto JingojiJingo-ji, Kyoto | |- | ( ) | | | 1100Heian period, 12th century | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk, | Kyoto Kyoto ManshuinManshu-in, Kyoto | |- | ( ) | | | 1050Heian period, mid 11th century | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk, | Kyoto Kyoto ShoreninShōren-in, Kyoto | |- | | | | 1100Heian period, 12th century | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk, | Kyoto Maizuru Matsunoodera , Maizuru, Kyoto | |- | | | | 1185early Kamakura period, end of 12th century | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk, | Kyoto Kyoto KozanjiKōzan-ji, Kyoto | |- | | | | 1185Kamakura period | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk, | Kyoto Kyoto DaigojiDaigo-ji, Kyoto | |- | | unknown | Bujun Shiban (1177–1249) (alt reading: Mujun Shihan, ch: Wuqun Shifan) was a Chinese zen priest. | 1238Southern Song Dynasty, 1238 | hanging scroll portraitHanging scroll, color on silk, | Kyoto Kyoto TofukujiTōfuku-ji, Kyoto | |- | | | | 1200Kamakura period, 13th century | hanging scroll portraitHanging scroll, color on silk, | Kyoto Kyoto KozanjiKōzan-ji, Kyoto | |- | or | | | 0800Heian period, 9th century | hanging scroll mandalaTwo hanging scrolls (mandalas), color on silk, (Garbhadhātu) and (Vajradhātu) | Kyoto Kyoto TojiTō-ji, Kyoto | |- | | inscriptions attributed to Kūkai and possibly Emperor Saga | Five portraits were brought back by Kūkai from his trip to Tang Dynasty China in 805. Two portraits (of and ) were added later, in 821, in Japan. | 0618-06-18Tang Dynasty and Heian period | hanging scroll portraitSeven hanging scrolls, color on silk | Kyoto Kyoto TojiTō-ji, Kyoto | |- | | | | 1185Kamakura period | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk, | Kyoto Kyoto DaigojiDaigo-ji, Kyoto | |- | | | | 1185Kamakura period, 12th century | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk, | Kyoto Kyoto DaigojiDaigo-ji, Kyoto | |- | | (Li Tang) | | 1127Southern Song Dynasty | hanging scroll landscapeTwo hanging scrolls, ink on silk, | Kyoto Kyoto Kotoin , Kyoto | |- | | Muqi Fachang | | 1200Southern Song Dynasty, 13th century | hanging scroll landscapeThree hanging scrolls, ink and light color on silk, (Kannon), (monkeys and crane, each) | Kyoto Kyoto DaitokujiDaitoku-ji, Kyoto | |- | | | The paintings covered every interior surface of the first floor of the pagoda. About half of the original paintings remain. They are located on pillars, window shutters, doors, wainscoting and so on. Motifs include deities from the Mandala of the Two Realms and portraits of seven of the eight Shingon patriarchs ( is missing). | 0951Heian period, 951 | muralPaintings, 18 panels, ink, color and gold on wood | Kyoto Kyoto Daigojifirst floor of five-storied pagoda,Daigo-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Hasegawa Tōhaku | | 1568Momoyama period | byobu 2sect pOne pair of two-section folding screens (byōbu), ink and color on paper with gold leaf background, each | Kyoto Kyoto Chishakuin , Kyoto | |- | Pictures on room partitions: (a) , (b) , © , (d) | Hasegawa Tohakuattributed to Hasegawa Tōhaku and his son | fusumaPaintings on walls and sliding doors of the of . (a) four paintings on alcove and two paintings on wall, (b) nine paintings on wall and two paintings on fusuma , © four paintings on fusuma, (d) four paintings on alcove. | 1568Momoyama period | fusumaPaintings, ink and color on paper with gold leaf background | Kyoto Kyoto Chishakuin , Kyoto | |- | | Tawaraya Sōtatsu | Replicated in works by Sakai Hōitsu and Ogata Kōrin. | 1603Edo period, 17th century | byobu 2sect pOne pair of two-section folding screens (byōbu), ink and color on paper with gold leaf background, each | Kyoto Kyoto KenninjiKennin-ji, Kyoto | |- | | | | 1338Nanboku-chō period, 1338 | Hanging scroll, color on paper, | Kyoto Kyoto ChofukujiChōfuku-ji, Kyoto | |- | or | | | 1200Kamakura period, 13th century | handscroll emakiSix hand scrolls (emakimono), color on paper, each width: 31.5 cm (12.5 in), lengths of vol. 1/2/3/4/5/6: 1583.0/1219.0/154.5/1420.0/1531.0/865.0 cm (623.2/479.9/60.8/559.1/602.8/340.6 in) | Kyoto Kyoto KozanjiKōzan-ji, Kyoto | |- | | | | 1150Heian period, late 12th century | handscroll emakiHand scroll (emakimono), color on paper, | Kyoto Kyoto Kyoto National MuseumKyoto National Museum, Kyoto | |- | | | | 0710Nara period, 8th century | handscroll emakiHand scroll (emakimono), color on paper, | Kyoto Kyoto Joban Rendaiji , Kyoto | |- | | | | 0710Nara period, 8th century | handscroll emakiHand scroll (emakimono), color on paper, | Kyoto Kyoto Daigoji HooninHōon-in, Daigo-ji, Kyoto | |- | | | | 1150late Heian period, 12th century | handscroll emakiHand scroll (emakimono) cut into 10 sections, color on paper, (25.9–26.0) cm x (25.3–49.3) cm (10.2 in x (10–19.4) in) | Kyoto Kyoto Kyoto National MuseumKyoto National Museum, Kyoto | |- | | | | 1300Kamakura period, 14th century | handscroll emakiHand scroll (emakimono), , 48 volumes, color on paper, ca. | Kyoto Kyoto ChioninChion-in, Kyoto | |- | | | Biography and catalogue of miracles performed by Sugawara no Michizane, the founder of Kitano Tenman-gū. | 1219Kamakura period, 1219 | handscroll emakiEight large hand scrolls (emakimono), color on paper, 52.2 cm x (842–1211) cm (20.6 in x (331–477) in) | Kyoto Kyoto Kitano TenmanguKitano Tenman-gū, Kyoto | |- | or Cottage by a mountain stream | Kichizan Minchoattributed to with inscriptions by Taihaku Shingen and other priests | | 1413Muromachi period, 1413 | hanging scroll landscapeHanging scroll, ink on paper, | Kyoto Kyoto Konchiin , Kyoto | |- | or Mirror portrait | | Standing portrait of the founder of the Jodo Shinshu school of Pure Land Buddhism. | 1262Kamakura period, possibly the last year of Shinran's life, (painting only) | hanging scroll portraitHanging scroll, ink on paper | Kyoto Kyoto Nishi HonganjiNishi Honganji, Kyoto | |- | | Sesshū Tōyō | Bird's eye view of Amanohashidate. | 1501Muromachi period, 1501–1506 | hanging scroll landscapeHanging scroll, ink and light color on paper, | Kyoto Kyoto Kyoto National MuseumKyoto National Museum, Kyoto | |- | | Josetsu | Commissioned by shogun Ashikaga Yoshimochi. On the top of the scroll there is an inscription by and 30 other priests. | 1413Muromachi period, 1413 | hanging scroll landscapeHanging scroll, ink and light color on paper, | Kyoto Kyoto Myoshinji Taizoin (Myōshin-ji), Kyoto | |- | or | Toba Sojomaybe Toba Sōjō | Credited as the oldest work of manga. | 1150Heian period and Kamakura period, mid 12th century (1st and 2nd scroll), 13th century (3rd and 4th scroll) | handscroll emakiFour hand scrolls (emakimono), ink on paper, up to | Kyoto Kyoto Kyoto National MuseumKyoto National Museum and Tokyo National Museum, owned by Kōzan-ji, Kyoto | |- | | Tawaraya Sōtatsu | | 1603Edo period, early 17th century | hanging scroll landscapeHanging scroll, ink on paper, | Kyoto Kyoto Kyoto National MuseumKyoto National Museum, Kyoto | |- | or | | Oldest extant example of a Mandala of the Two Worlds in Japan, believed to be a faithful copy of the mandalas that Kūkai brought from Japan | 0829Heian period, 829–833 | hanging scroll mandalaTwo hanging scrolls (mandalas), gold and silver on dark bluish purple damask, (Diamond Realm Mandala), (Womb Realm Mandala) | Kyoto Kyoto JingojiJingo-ji, Kyoto | |- | vol. 3 | | Sutra scroll decorated with line under drawings possibly showing the Tale of Genji or "Parting at dawn" (Ariake no wakare). Together with the Rishukyō sutra (National Treasure) this work is part of the four volume Konkōmyōkyō Sutra. Volumes 2 and 4 only exist in fragments. | 1192Kamakura period, 1192 | handscroll otherHand scroll, color on paper, hakubyō-style (白描), | Kyoto Kyoto Kyoto National MuseumKyoto National Museum, Kyoto | |- | : (a) , (b) , © , (d) | Kanō Eitoku and his father | | 1519Muromachi period, 16th century | fusuma38 paintings on fusuma and wall panels of the at , sub-temple of Daitoku-ji. (a) 16 panels on fusuma in , ink on paper (b) eight panels on fusuma in , ink and light color on paper © eight panels on fusuma in , ink on paper (d) two panels on wall, four panels on fusuma in , ink on paper | Kyoto Kyoto Daitokuji Jukoin (Daitoku-ji), Kyoto | |- | : (a) , (b) , © | | | 1053Heian period, 1053 | mural14 paintings, color on wood: (a) eight former door paintings and three murals, (b) two door paintings, © one painting on the wall behind the principal image of Buddha | Kyoto Uji Byodoin Phoenix HallPhoenix Hall (Byōdō-in), Uji, Kyoto | |- | : (a) , (b) | Fujiwara no Munehiroattributed to | | 1136Heian period, 1136 | hanging scroll deityTwo hanging scrolls, color on silk, | Osaka Osaka Fujita Art MuseumFujita Art Museum, Osaka | |- | | Fujiwara Takaaki | | 1185Kamakura period, 12th century | handscroll emakiTwelve hand scrolls (emakimono), color on paper, 40.3 cm x (1200–1920) cm (15.9 in x (472.4–755.9) in) | Osaka Osaka Fujita Art MuseumFujita Art Museum, Osaka | |- | | Fujiwara Nobuzaneattributed to Fujiwara Nobuzane | | 1221Kamakura period, 1221 | hanging scroll portraitHanging scroll, color on paper, | Osaka Shimamoto Minase ShrineMinase Shrine, Shimamoto, Osaka | |- | | unknown | | 1200Kamakura period, 13th century | handscroll emakiHand scroll (emakimono), color on paper, | Osaka Osaka Fujita Art MuseumFujita Art Museum, Osaka | |- | | | | 1100Heian period, 12th century | albumFan paper in folding book form, 98 pages, color on paper, height: 25.6 cm (10.1 cm), width: 49.4 cm (19.4 cm) or 19.0 cm (7.5 cm) (along upper/lower arc) | Osaka Osaka ShitennojiShitennō-ji, Osaka | |- | | | At the top of the scroll there is a collection of poetry and prose by 18 zen priests. | 1405Muromachi period, 1405 | hanging scroll landscapeHanging scroll, ink on paper, | Osaka Osaka Fujita Art MuseumFujita Art Museum, Osaka | |- | | | | 0794Heian period | hanging scroll portraitTen hanging scrolls, color on silk | Hyogo Kasai IchijojiIchijō-ji, Kasai, Hyōgo | |- | | Yosa Buson | | 1778Edo period , around 1778 | hanging scroll landscapeHanging scroll, ink and light color on paper, | Hyogo Kobe Privateprivate ( ), Kobe, Hyōgo | |- | | | | 1200Kamakura period, 12th–13th century | hanging scroll deityThree hanging scrolls, color on silk, (Amida), (Kannon and Seishi), (boy attendant) | Nara Nara HokkejiHokke-ji, Nara, Nara | |- | or | | | 1150Southern Song Dynasty, second half of 12th century | hanging scroll landscapeHanging scroll, color on silk, | Nara Nara Yamato BunkakanYamato Bunkakan, Nara, Nara | |- | | | | 1100Heian period, 12th century | hanging scroll mandalaHanging scroll, color on silk, | Nara Nara TodaijiTōdai-ji, Nara, Nara | |- | | | | 1000Heian period, 11th century | hanging scroll portraitHanging scroll, color on silk, | Nara Nara YakushijiYakushi-ji, Nara, Nara | |- | | | | 0794Heian period | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk, | Nara Nara Nara National MuseumNara National Museum, Nara, Nara | |- | | | | 0794Heian period | hanging scroll deityTwelve hanging scrolls, color on silk, | Nara Nara SaidaijiSaidai-ji, Nara, Nara | |- | | | | 0710Nara period | muralFour fresco paintings, color | Nara Asuka Takamatsuzuka TombTakamatsuzuka Tomb, Asuka, Nara | |- | or | | Also known as or and originally kept at , Takatori. According to tradition, , who restored Kojimadera, received the mandalas from Emperor Ichijō during the Chōhō era (999–1004). | 1000Heian period, early 11th century | hanging scroll mandalaTwo hanging scrolls, gold and silver paint on dark blue silk, (Womb Realm mandala) and (Diamond Realm mandala) | Nara Nara Nara National MuseumNara National Museum, Nara, Nara | |- | or | | | 1650Edo period, c. 1650 | byobu 6sect pPair of six-section folding screens (byōbu), color on paper with gold leaf background, | Nara Nara Yamato BunkakanYamato Bunkakan, Nara, Nara | |- | | | | 1100Heian period, 12th century | handscroll emakiHand scroll (emakimono), color on paper, | Nara Nara TodaijiTōdai-ji, Nara, Nara | |- | | | | 1100Heian period, early 12th century | handscroll emakiThree hand scrolls (emakimono), color on paper, , (exorcism of the emperor), (story of the Nun) | Nara Heguri Chogosonshiji , Heguri, Nara | |- | | | | 1100Heian period, early 12th century | handscroll emakiHand scroll (emakimono), color on paper, | Nara Nara Yamato BunkakanYamato Bunkakan, Nara, Nara | |- | | | | 1185Kamakura period, 12th century | handscroll emakiHand scroll (emakimono), color on paper, | Nara Nara Nara National MuseumNara National Museum, Nara, Nara | |- | | | | 1100Heian period, 12th century | hanging scroll otherFive hanging scrolls, color on paper, 25.8–26.0 cm x 39.2–77.2 cm (10.2 cm x 15.4–30.4 cm) | Nara Nara Nara National MuseumNara National Museum, Nara, Nara | |- | or | Shūbunattributed to Tenshō Shūbun, inscriptions by Kosei Ryuha, Shinchi Mintoku and Shinden Seiha | | 1445Muromachi period, 1445 | hanging scroll landscapeHanging scroll, ink and light color on paper, | Nara Nara Nara National MuseumNara National Museum, Nara, Nara | |- | | |Currently located in the middle of three bays on the wall behind the chief object of worship in the kondō (main hall) of the temple, but might not have always been located there. As the temple was previously a Shinto/Buddhist temple associated with the dragon god, there is a possibility this painting was originally intended as a dragon god mandala, or a mandala of praying for rain. | 0800Heian period, 9th century | muralWall mural, colors on wood | Nara Uda MurojiMurō-ji, Uda, Nara | |- | | | | 0710Nara period | otherColors on hemp, | Nara Nara YakushijiYakushi-ji, Nara, Nara | |- | | | | 1185Kamakura period | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, colors on silk, | Wakayama Mount Koya ReihokanReihōkan, Mt. Kōya, Wakayama | |- | | |Depicts Amida, surrounded by Buddhist saints playing musical instruments, come to greet the spirits of the deceased to escort them to the Pure Land. | 1192Heian-Kamakura period | hanging scroll deityThree hanging scrolls, colors on silk, triptych | Wakayama Mount Koya ReihokanReihōkan, Mt. Kōya, Wakayama | |- | | | | 0794Heian period | hanging scroll portraitHanging scroll, colors on silk, | Wakayama Mount Koya Fumonin , Mt. Kōya, Wakayama | |- | | | Originally five scrolls of which two were destroyed in fire in 1888. , and remain. | 0794Heian period | hanging scroll deityThree hanging scrolls, color on silk, (Kongōku), (Ryūōku), (Muijūrikiku) | Wakayama Mount Koya Yushi Hachimanko Juhakkain , Mt. Kōya, Wakayama | |- | | | | 1145Heian period, 1145 | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk, | Wakayama Mount Koya KongobujiKongōbu-ji, Mt. Kōya, Wakayama | |- | | | | 0794Heian period | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk | Wakayama Mount Koya Ryukoin , Mt. Kōya, Wakayama | |- | | | | 1086Heian period, 1086 | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk, | Wakayama Mount Koya KongobujiKongōbu-ji, Mt. Kōya, Wakayama | |- | | Ike no Taiga | | 1723Edo period, 18th century | fusumaTen paintings on fusuma, color on paper | Wakayama Mount Koya KongobujiKongōbu-ji, Mt. Kōya, Wakayama | |- | | | | 1185early Kamakura period, 12th century | handscroll emakiHand scroll (emakimono), color on paper, | Wakayama Kinokawa Kokawadera , Kinokawa, Wakayama | |- | | | | 1100Heian period, 12th century | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk, | Tottori Chizu Bujoji , Chizu, Tottori | |- | or | | | 1300Yuan Dynasty, 14th century | hanging scroll landscapeHanging scroll, color on silk, | Okayama Kurashiki Privateprivate ( ), Kurashiki, Okayama | |- | | Sesshū Tōyō | | 1420Muromachi period | hanging scroll landscapeHanging scroll, ink and light color on paper | Okayama Kurashiki Privateprivate ( ), Kurashiki, Okayama | |- | | | | 1153Heian period, 1153 | hanging scroll deityHanging scroll, color on silk, | Hiroshima Onomichi Jikoji , Onomichi, Hiroshima | |- | | Taira no Kiyomori and 32 members of the Taira clan | 30 scrolls of the Lotus Sutra, one Amitabha Sutra scroll, one Heart Sutra scroll and one prayer scroll in the handwriting of Taira no Kiyomori dedicated to the Itsukushima Shrine. | 1164Heian period, 1164 | handscroll other33 sūtra hand scrolls with illustrations, ink on decorated paper, (Hōben-bon), (Hiyu-bon), (Hōshi-bon), (Juryō-bon) | Hiroshima Hatsukaichi Itsukushima ShrineItsukushima Shrine, Hatsukaichi, Hiroshima | |- | | Sesshū Tōyō | | 1486Muromachi period, 1486 | handscroll otherHand scroll, ink and light color on paper, | Yamaguchi Hofu Mori Museum , Hōfu, Yamaguchi | |} See also *Japanese painting References Bibliography * * . * * * * Category:Lists of National Treasures of Japan Category:Lists of works of art Category:Japanese painting Category:Chinese paintings